


暗涌

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Detailed sexual descriptions, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Male Satine Kryze, hidden love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 他得和她谈谈。不管发什么，不管欧比旺说什么。这次一定要告诉她。安纳金坐在床上，双手手肘撑着膝盖，手指上捏着一个褪色的信封。他拿起这个古老的东西又看了一眼，深深地叹了口气，把他扔回了床上。





	暗涌

**Author's Note:**

> ·AO向，老王性转  
> ·醋缸小王子安纳金  
> ·有微微的quiobi提及和obitine（莎廷性转）  
> ·又ooc还雷  
> ·第一次写BG肉，写得不好还请见谅

他得和她谈谈。不管发什么，不管欧比旺说什么。这次一定要告诉她。

 

安纳金坐在床上，双手手肘撑着膝盖，手指上捏着一个褪色的信封。他拿起这个古老的东西又看了一眼，深深地叹了口气，把他扔回了床上。

 

说真的，在这种全是电子信息的时代，到底谁还会写信。安纳金鼻息里发出一声意味不明的闷哼。他站起身来把刚刚坐出来的褶皱抹平，看了眼熟悉的床铺，安纳金突然整个人扑在了床上。

 

熟悉的清淡气息扑面而来，让安纳金发出满足的喟叹，因为那个古老的信封带来的不快似乎也一扫而空。

 

就躺一会儿，就一小会儿，等下再把它整理好，欧比旺不会发现的。手指来回摩挲着不算柔软的棉质被单，十几年来欧比旺还是最爱这种材质，就像他小时候一直睡在这里的一样。

 

为了安慰与母亲分离独自来到异地的他，欧比旺是允许安纳金和她一起睡的。起先他的新师父还有些顾虑，但是当他们独处的第一个夜晚，9岁的安纳金抱着枕头敲响欧比旺房门的时候，她就心软了。安纳金就这么在这张床上一直从9岁睡到12岁，直到某天清晨欧比旺发现不知什么时候已经开始长开的男孩子正四手四脚的缠在自己身上时，她才后知后觉应该让安纳金独自住一间了。

 

不情愿的搬到隔壁，再然后不情愿的搬离这里。安纳金一直不明白为什么成为绝地武士后就要和自己的师父分开住，欧比旺斜靠着他房间的门框边看着他收拾东西边告诉他，分离也是试炼的必要环节。

 

安纳金知道这又是欧比旺随口说的，哪有这么无聊的试炼，他放下手里的东西转过来看着欧比旺，要是我不想搬呢。

 

这也许是11年来安纳金第一次把心意表明得那么明显，他问欧比旺，也许听上去像是质问，要是不想搬呢，我想一直留在这儿呢。

 

欧比旺愣了愣，错开了他直勾勾盯着她的眼神，像是害怕被灼伤。她转过身装作自然地去理衣服上的小褶皱，放过我吧安纳金，让你的老师父过几年自由的独居生活不好吗？

 

不要再说老了，你一点也不老，还和当年我第一次见你一样美丽，像个天使。

 

他看见欧比旺那没有被金色长发遮住的白皙脸颊以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，这让他很受用。

 

我都不知道你现在说话怎么会这么肉麻，有看那种文学小说的功夫不如去看店典籍历史什么。说真的，也许再过不了多久武士团会给我指派新的徒弟，到时候我又得过同居生活了，所以行行好吧安纳金。

 

对，欧比旺也许会有个新徒弟，看看圣殿里那些小鬼，也许武士团会给欧比旺安排一个比当年的他还要小的徒弟。他或者她可能会缠着欧比旺要和她一起睡，可能过不了几年就会占据他的这个房间，欧比旺会牵ta的手，会蹲下来轻声和ta说话，会让教会孩子在原力里感受她，会在那个小徒弟难过的时候告诉ta绝地武士应该把自己的负面情绪发散到原力中但还是会抱抱ta，甚至让那个幸运的孩子枕着她的肩膀，靠着她柔软的金发。

 

不行！安纳金突然对欧比旺大吼起来，把门口的人吓了一跳。你别收徒弟了，现在战事这么紧急你哪有时间带。

 

欧比旺停下整理外袍的手，蓝色的眼睛中有一点迷惑，安纳金看上去有点生气还有点急躁，她不知道自己怎么又惹到徒弟不开心了。要摸透青春期后的大男孩在想什么，这至今是欧比旺的难题之一。

 

这个也不是我说了算的。

 

 

当时欧比旺是这么回答他。骗子，谁说她说得不算，欧比旺甚至瞒着他给了他一个徒弟。

 

腰间的通讯器响了起来，安纳金看了一眼，真是想到谁谁就来消息了。

 

“师父，欧比旺大师让我问你你准备好东西了吗，快要出发了。”全息通讯那头的阿索卡问他。

 

“告诉她我马上来，还有，下次有什么事她可以自己跟我说。”

 

全息影像里的小姑娘狡黠地笑了笑，“你怎么不自己说，我可不要当你们的传话筒。”

 

安纳金看着熄灭下去的通讯叹了口气，早知道就让欧比旺自己带阿索卡了，反正现在她俩关系这么好。他再次整理好房间，拿起自己和欧比旺的行李，每次出去任务要带的东西都是固定的，安纳金早已轻车熟路。环视一圈后他拿起床上那封泛黄的信封放回欧比旺床头柜的最下层，摆回原位，关上柜子，然后忽视因看到信封上“To  Qui-Gon”的字样而发酸的后牙根。

 

这次一定要告诉她。

 

 

 

“你是不是有什么话要对我说？”欧比旺实在受不了这种微妙的视线，停下脚步转过问安纳金，“我注意到这一路你都欲言又止的样子，这实在太不像你了。”

 

安纳金没有想到对方会这么突然地问他，措手不及地停在欧比旺的面前，张了张嘴，现在他俩离得太近了，安纳金能闻到她常用的洗发水香味。离得太近，欧比旺不得不用力仰起脖颈才能注视到高她一个头的前徒弟。

 

她看见安纳金长长的睫毛半遮住那双灰蓝色的瞳孔，嘴巴想说什么但是最终还是闭上了，那双眼睛闪烁的微光让欧比旺突然有些害怕，不由自主地往后退了半步。但是那道光转瞬即逝，安纳金看了看他们身后。

 

“肯诺比大师，很久不见。”身后传来熟悉的声音，欧比旺回头。

 

曼达洛公爵，他们这次要拜访的对象。

 

安纳金注意到欧比旺瞬间和他拉开了距离，那股怒火再一次占据他的心头，让他烦躁不安，让他想把欧比旺扯回来，他刚刚就应该当着这里所有人的面告诉欧比旺他喜欢她，然后强吻她。

 

但是欧比旺不会乐意这样的事发生，她很可能会抽自己一巴掌，然后让自己回他们的飞船反省，从此以后不见他躲着他。

 

安纳金握起的拳头渐渐松开。

 

“沙廷公爵，”欧比旺没有想到曼达洛公爵会出来，向前欠了欠身，“很抱歉，还让您来接我们。”

 

没想到公爵优雅地牵过欧比旺的手，吻在了她的手背上，“没有任何让女士等待的理由。”

 

安纳金一瞬间差点跳起来，他知道吻手礼很正常，但这位公爵看欧比旺的眼神却很不正常，抓着欧比旺的手还不放这是什么意思！他大脑里的警铃的框框作响，

 

沙廷注意到了暴躁的安纳金，“这位是？”

 

“我的徒弟，安纳——”

 

“安纳金·天行者，”安纳金抢过欧比旺的话头向沙廷伸出手，固执地等公爵放开欧比旺与自己握手后才接着说，“是肯诺比大师 ** **悉心教导**** 出来的绝地武士。”

 

“那你一定让她很骄傲。”沙廷向安纳金微笑道。气氛里说不出的微妙，欧比旺不知道安纳金又在发什么疯，但显然放任他不是个好主意。

 

师徒链接里传来欧比旺的斥责的情绪，安纳金不太高兴但还是先松开了手。

 

“公爵，我们的来意想必您已经知道了，让我们先谈正事吧。”欧比旺飞快把话接了回来，在沙廷看不到的地方瞪了安纳金一眼。

 

“当然，肯诺比大师，具体的我们去大厅里说。”两人不再关注安纳金，转身朝大殿走去。安纳金看着欧比旺朝曼达洛公爵微笑的样子，抱起手臂“哼”了一声。

 

你就不能听话一点。欧比旺的这个眼神安纳金已经看过无数次，他只要在这种时候熟练的低下头，反正欧比旺每次看见他这个样子都会原谅他，尽管她还是要把那通说教重复一遍又一遍。

 

 

 

“我有时真的很怀念那段时间，你和奎刚带着我到处冒险的日子。”

 

“别说了沙廷，年轻时候的我干过许多蠢事，真的很丢人，别让我再想起来。”

 

无法忽视旁边的欢声笑语，安纳金默默翻了个白眼，恶狠狠地插起前面盘子里的肉送进嘴里，杵着腮把头扭到一边，完全不想关心同席的另外两个人，嘴里无声模仿刚刚公爵的话：我有时真的很怀念那时间，欧比旺。然后做了一个呕吐的小动作。

 

安纳金和欧比旺就疑似曼达洛建立秘密军团的指控和沙廷公爵几乎谈论了一整天，期间公爵的强硬态度一点也看不出来他之前对待欧比旺是那么友好又温柔。安纳金对这位固执的公爵实在没有什么好感，有好几次他都想直接拉着欧比旺离开，但是欧比旺又是那么有耐心，不像对待自己的时候。她就坐在那儿，有时会站到公爵的面前，优雅又耐心地陈述绝地议会与她自己的观点。

 

沙廷公爵最终还是向欧比旺表现出妥协的意思，他答应她会好好调查这件事如果真的与曼达洛有关他会秉公处理。

 

“你还是把我说动了，亲爱的，现在我也成了银河系‘谈判大师’的手下败将了吗。”公爵微微弯腰与台阶下的欧比旺目光相触，之前针锋相对的样子消失得无影无踪。

 

欧比旺微笑起来，“不，真正把您说动的是您的正直与对和平的坚持。”

 

安纳金不知什么时候从欧比旺身后冒了出来，“既然公爵与我们已经达成了共识，那么我和欧比旺大师先回——”

 

“一起吃晚宴吧，我让人为你们精心准备了晚餐，”这次轮到沙廷打断安纳金了，“而且我和欧比旺很久没见了，晚餐时聊一聊怎么样？”

 

不要。安纳金的别扭情绪传达给了他的师父，欧比旺在链接里安抚着他，答应了沙廷公爵的提议。

 

不得不说，虽然本质上并没有解决什么问题，但安纳金对这样的安抚确实很受用。至少欧比旺关心他的情绪在乎他的感受，这让他想起小时欧比旺把全心全意都放在他身上的时候，即使她表面正在和别人有说有笑。

 

“怎么会，我永远记得那时的情景，你还是个学徒，年纪比我小体型也比我小，却义无反顾地掏出光剑挡在我的面前，真是英勇极了。”

 

“别取笑我了沙廷，那时要不是奎刚及时赶来我可能会弄丢我俩的小命，那之后我还被奎刚教训了呢。”

 

再也听不下去了，安纳金想离开这里，“师父，我吃饱了，要不我们先回去吧，别打扰公爵休息。”

 

“哦，我都没注意时间，”沙廷公爵站起身。安纳金终于松了口气，以为这受折磨的一天终于过去，一条腿已经卖出椅子一半，却听到公爵对欧比旺说，“肯诺比大师，不如陪我到庭院中走走吧。”

 

绝地师徒俩人都愣住了，考虑了一下，欧比旺回头看了看自己的徒弟，神情显得有些尴尬，“安纳金，要不然你先回房间休息……”声音有些小语气也比平时软了些，安纳金意识到这是自己的师父在和自己商量。

 

所以欧比旺是在求他让她去？让她去和公爵约会？

 

嫉妒的怒火再次冒了出来，安纳金希望自己的表情是在笑，“这样吗师父，好吧，祝你们愉快。”

 

_去找你男朋友吧。_ 安纳金在原力里对她的师父说。

 

_他不是我男朋友！_ 欧比旺无声地回答他，她想不通安纳金干嘛这么大的火气。

 

欧比旺还想再和安纳金说点什么，可是沙廷已经走上来牵起她的手挂到自己的臂弯里。最终欧比旺还是没有说什么，转身和沙廷一起离开。她不敢再看安纳金的眼神，她不明白为什么安纳金目送她离开的背影会让她如此心虚。

 

他刚刚也许不该让欧比旺去的。安纳金一瞬间有些后悔，可下一秒他又想起欧比旺那样犹豫的神色，明明是她应该拒绝公爵然后和他一起回去，是欧比旺背叛了他。安纳金眼神冷了下来，不再看着渐渐消失在庭院的背影，他转身离开。

 

 

“你好像很在意你的那个徒弟。”

 

沙廷突然提到了安纳金，让欧比旺没有反应过来。她不知道他们一路上的话题和安纳金有什么关系，她眨了眨眼睛，“为什么这么说？”

 

沙廷停下脚步，把欧比旺牵到自己面前，“我太了解你了，欧比。我只是把你从徒弟面前带走不过一个标准时，你忧心忡忡的样子就差把‘我该去看看他’写在脸上了，我亲爱的。”

 

欧比旺沉默了片刻轻轻叹了口气，“我本来想说‘我没有’，可是我知道你一定会看穿，是的我有些担心他，我和安纳金的链接中总有些东西让我觉得很不安。”

 

沙廷轻声地笑了笑，抬起手把欧比旺垂在侧脸边的碎发别进她耳朵背后，指腹轻轻擦过脸颊，“你还是和以前一样喜欢想太多。”

 

突如其来的肌肤接触让欧比旺愣了一下，她局促地绞着手指，那种心虚感又回来了，无意识瞥向不远处客房的窗户，那是沙廷为他们准备的，从庭院里能清楚地看到。此时只有安纳金的那个房间亮着灯，幸好没有任何人站在那儿，欧比旺心下渐渐放松下来。

 

“沙廷，我该回去了，明天还有许多事等着我们，你也早点休息。”

 

她向公爵行了个礼，错身往回走去。

 

“欧比……”

 

沙廷还是叫住了她，欧比旺回头，沙廷站在离她三步远的地方，他要说什么欧比旺怎么会不知道，所以才要早早逃开。她又一次转头看向亮灯的那个房间。

 

“欧比，如果当年我开了口，你会选择留下来吗？”

 

“……真的很抱歉，沙廷。”

 

 

 

欧比旺头也不回地离开，她尽量克制自己的脚步直到完全离开庭院，脱离沙廷视线范围的那一刻她几乎是跑起来。停在安纳金房门口，欧比旺深呼吸了几口平复自己的喘息。她只是想问问安纳金为什么这么晚了还不睡，今天为什么又要发脾气。欧比旺想关心安纳金，即使他现在不再是她的小徒弟，即使他在就能独当一面。

 

独当一面的男人还会莫名其妙地耍小脾气吗？欧比旺突然被自己的想法逗笑了。站了片刻，她还是放下自己准备敲门的手，悄悄回到自己房间。

 

蹑手蹑脚地关上门，房间的灯突然就亮了起来，欧比旺被吓了一跳，反射性地去摸自己腰间的光剑。

 

然后她看见了本该在隔壁房间现在却一脸怒气站在她面前的安纳金。

 

“我还以为你不会回来了。”

 

欧比旺默默把自己的光剑放回去，“谢谢你的关心，但是这和你在我房间里有什么关系。”注意到安纳金皱起来的眉头，欧比旺又补充了一句，“是出了什么事吗……”

 

“所以现在我只能在有事的时候才能找你了是吗？”

 

安纳金的指责莫名其妙，链接中传递过来气恼让欧比旺完全摸不着头脑。她沉下脸绕开安纳金，把外袍脱下挂进衣橱，“我不知道你今天到底怎么回事，还是我做了什么让你不高兴，但是请你现在回去，我们需要好好休息，接下来几天还有任务要完成。”

 

然而安纳金并没有离开，他径直走到她面前，把她堵在自己与桌子之间的夹缝中，在欧比旺身上投下自己的阴影。

 

“我在这里是因为想和你谈谈，但你永远对我说的都是任务优先。”

 

“当然了安纳金，别忘了我们是绝地。”

 

安纳金发出一声冷笑，“是吗？为什么我看你并没有继续待在武士团的意思。”

 

欧比旺愤怒了，安纳金竟然会这么对她说，她想把安纳金推开打开门把他轰出去冷静一下，但是推着他胸口的手却怎么都推不动。安纳金一把抓住她的手腕。

 

“难道不是， ** **师父**** ？还是说现在应该叫你 ** **公爵夫人**** 。”

 

被他的话震惊了，欧比旺涨红着脸挣扎着想脱开束缚。“你胡说什么！”

 

“难道不是？你真该见见他吻你手背的时候还有他和你说话时候的样子，要是你告诉我你明天就和他结婚我真的一点也不意外！”

 

“我没有——”

 

“至少你从没有对着我那样笑过！”

 

欧比旺挣扎的动作停了下来，安纳金还没有发现依然自顾自地说着。

 

“我才应该是你最亲近的人，可是我感觉我被关在你的世界之外。我一直在你身边，你们高兴地说着我根本不知道的事，你没有看我没有理我，他邀请你的样子就像邀请你走进他的世界，而你真的把手递给了他。”

 

“安纳金你想太多了，我真的没有其他意思。”

 

“我看见你抚摸了你的脸颊。”

 

欧比旺彻底僵在了原地，“你看见了？”

 

把欧比旺不安分的双手按在桌子上，他的情绪渐渐稳定了下来。“是的，我看见了。从房间的窗户一眼就能看到庭院，所以——所以我就是看见了，心虚了吗欧比旺？”

 

她轻轻叹了口气。安纳金捂在她手背上的双手有些微微出汗，她的徒弟正在为这些不存在的事情而紧张。欧比旺本来不想告诉他的。

 

“安纳金，如果你冷静下来了就听我说——你想象的那些事根本没有发生，我没有不关注你，也没有把你关在我的世界之外，事实上从25岁开始你一直是我世界里重要的一部分。而且我和沙廷公爵也什么都没有发生，我……我刚才拒绝了他，以前也拒绝了。”

 

安纳金一下子抬起了头看着她，欧比旺飞快扭开头，但是微微泛红的双颊却被安纳金一览无余，他的心底燃起一小簇希望的火苗。安纳金说过要和她谈谈的。他试探性地小声开口。

 

“因为奎刚？”

 

意料之中的震惊，意料之中反应过来后的愤怒。

 

“安纳金，你居然翻看我的东西？”

 

不同刚刚的挣扎，他知道这次欧比旺是真的发火，赶紧按好欧比旺的双手。因为安纳金压在她上方的缘故，欧比旺一时竟没有挣扎起来。

 

“那封信我是不小心翻到的，但并不是因为看见信才知道你喜欢奎刚。”安纳金看见着急想要爬起来的欧比旺，赶紧安抚她，“小时候我们天天在一起，连睡觉都在一起，奎刚才不在的时候我看见你失魂落魄的样子，听见你在梦里哭着喊奎刚的名字，欧比旺，我那时虽然小但不是傻子。”

 

“既然你知道是陈年旧事了为什么还要拿出来说。”欧比旺气得不行，曾经的事就这么被安纳金直白的展现出来，还拷着她的双手把她压在桌子上，直白得欧比旺都不知道该躲到哪里去。

 

“因为我觉得不安，我觉得嫉妒。”

 

“什么——”

 

还没有反应过来他的话，欧比旺的呼吸就被夺去了。

 

欧比旺根本没有挣脱的余地，她差不多是被压在了桌子上。安纳金的吻像狂风暴雨一样掠夺她口腔里的每一寸空间，压抑了13年感情都爆发在这个吻里。链接里安纳金的原力也排山倒海地向她涌来，爱欲，占有，温暖，压抑，痛苦，这些情绪一股脑的扑向欧比旺，把她淹没。

 

痛苦？

 

她让安纳金感到痛苦？

 

抓住桌子边缘的手指收紧，缚着她手腕的力量早已放松，欧比旺没有去推开他，她还记得安纳金因为紧张而微微出汗的手掌的触感。她让安纳金痛苦，让他紧张。

 

快要耗尽肺中氧气的时候安纳金终于恋恋不舍地离开了欧比旺的嘴唇。他没有让欧比旺起身，一只手覆上腰间的曲线，动作很轻，没有充满情欲的触摸，只是轻轻的附在上面。安纳金注视着欧比旺潮湿的湖绿色眼睛，他用原力把自己放在一边的光剑召来然后放进欧比旺的手里。

 

“欧比旺，你知道接下来我要做什么，如果你不想或者你讨厌我，就趁现在推开我、骂我然后用这把光剑砍我。”

 

说完他不再有其他动作，欧比旺知道自己不会用到这把光剑，安纳金的原力此时还留在链接里，其它感觉一一褪去，只有无边的痛苦还留在这里盘桓。

 

欧比旺放下手里的光剑，抬手去抚平安纳金皱起的眉头。

 

对不起，安纳金。对不起，我那么爱你，我却让你感受痛苦。可是——

 

“安纳金，这是不被允许的……”

 

“我不在乎。”

 

拥抱着她的人打断了欧比旺的话，手覆上欧比旺的，让她紧贴着他的脸，“我现在只在乎一件事，欧比旺，那就是此时此刻你会不会让我停下，让我回自己的房间，明天一早装作什么也没有发生，然后永远和我保持距离。欧比旺，我只在乎这个。”

 

安纳金的眼神太炽热，太过直白，烧得欧比旺无处躲藏。她咬着下唇说不出话，无法说出她爱他，也无法说出拒绝他。欧比旺只能靠在安纳金的肩窝里小幅度的点了点头，这是她能做出最大的承诺。

 

 

 

奶油的绝地袍子被褪下大半，灯光下欧比旺常年遮蔽起来的白皙肌肤被染上大片的暖黄暴露在空气中，解开的束胸也被放到一边，从扬起的脖颈到胸口都染上了绯色的潮红。安纳金埋头在那片区域流连忘返，用舌头和嘴唇一点点描绘她的形状。

 

安纳金在这种事上居然出乎意料的温柔和有耐心，他并不急于探寻欧比旺还堆在衣物中的下身，只是用带有温度、人类的那只手抚摸她冰凉的皮肤。纤细的脖颈，光滑的上臂，然后是平坦的小腹。

 

安纳金的眼神顺着他的手一起移动，就像欣赏一件收藏品。他一直都知道欧比旺的身材很好，绝地日常训练把那些多余的脂肪转化成肌肉，再加上女性独有的柔和线条，但是欧比旺就这么把它们一直藏在朴素禁欲的绝地衣服下，宽大垂地的轻羊毛袍子就这么把他朝思暮想的身体罩了起来。

 

可是现在，现在它们就在他的身下展露无遗。他的手最终来到欧比旺胸前随着呼吸而起伏的乳房上。

 

“安纳金，别这样……”

 

被自己的徒弟用手掌和唇舌搓揉玩弄乳房，这让欧比旺羞红了脸，她稍微低头就能看见安纳金半闭着眼睛，手指把柔软的部分捏成不规则的形状，认真的样子像在虔诚的品尝。

 

似乎是感觉到欧比旺的视线，安纳金突然抬起眼与她对视，然后舌尖重重地舔过挺立起来的乳尖。

 

“啊……”欧比旺被激得浑身颤抖了一下，双腿不自觉地夹紧安纳金的腰，“其实你可以快一点。”

 

安纳金凑过来吻她的颈侧，“我还以为你会喜欢按部就班。”

 

欧比旺能想象他笑起来的样子，明明心里乐开了花，嘴角的弧度却早早出卖了自己，她无数次觉得这样的安纳金真的很可爱。抓起安纳金的脑袋跟他交换了一个湿吻，“我也不是总那么墨守成规。”

 

安纳金还是笑了出来，歪到一边的唇角露出尖尖的虎牙。她实在不明白什么时候把安纳金养得还有这么傻气的一面。

 

安纳金飞快脱光了两人身上的遮挡，为了不被欧比旺事后抱怨扯坏了她的衣服，安纳金在脱得时候尽可能耐心，到最后两人身上只剩下内裤。安纳金的下身已经明显得鼓起了一个大包，他忍住现在就想插入她的想法，双手捧住欧比旺的腰，舌头沿着小腹的线条一路留下水迹，直到来到那块温热的秘密花园。

 

只因为安纳金打开了她的腿这样的认知就情动不已的欧比旺低垂着头，脸红得像要滴血，她并不是第一次经历性事，但是这次是不一样的。脱下她衣服的人是安纳金，在她脖颈和胸口留下红痕印记的人是安纳金，现在把她的双腿分开隔着内裤按压阴蒂的人是安纳金，即将要进入她与她分享快乐的人是安纳金。

 

是她的徒弟。是她养了13年的人。就在刚刚对她说想要她。

 

这让欧比旺兴奋极了，并不只是生理带来的快乐，欧比旺心里明白但是无法承认，她的喜悦来自安纳金本身。

 

背德，羞耻，爱欲，信条，师徒。

 

大脑里被这些东西塞得满满当当。我不该答应他的，也许就应该像安纳金说的那样，把他轰走，告诉他没有下一次，安纳金会放弃她，安纳金也会远离她。

 

“啊！”来自阴蒂的突然刺激打断了欧比旺的思绪，她没有忍住愉悦的声音，意识到这点后她立刻咬住下唇。不知什么时候安纳金褪下了她身上最后一件布料，那条灵巧的舌头像含住樱桃一样裹住了欧比旺下身的小肉粒。

 

安纳金跪在地毯上尽力取悦着他的师父，双手箍在欧比旺腰臀之间的曲线上，她的小腹跟随安纳金的动作不住的起伏，像淫荡的恶魔和贞洁的圣女在她体内交替。

 

安纳金暂时停下了舔弄，把机械手的一根手指放到嘴里润湿。欧比旺低下头来看他，蒙上一层情欲迷雾的欧比旺看上去很陌生，他从没有见过在欧比旺的眼睛里会出现这样的眼神，除了梦里。梦里的她和现在的她仿佛终于被从神圣的祭坛上拉了下来，落入魔鬼的手中，圣女终于变成凡人，安纳金想，这是他里她最近的一次。

 

欧比旺还是半坐在桌子上，安纳金把她的腿稍稍打开了一些，让那块神秘的阴影三角区暴露在灯光下。彻底在安纳金面前打开，欧比旺有些紧张，小腹剧烈的收缩不自觉往后挪了一些，却被安纳金又拖了回去。

 

“刚刚是谁还在嘴硬让我快一点的。”掰着欧比旺大腿的手轻轻按摩内侧的肌肉让她放松，随着又一次舔上阴蒂的动作，安纳金把润湿好的那根机械手指一并推进了花心中的小洞。

 

两人都停滞了三秒才渐渐找回自己的呼吸。甬道内是滚烫的，虽然机器的手指并不能感觉到，但他知道一定是滚烫炽热的，冰凉的手指擦过阴道的内壁，里面的褶皱吸附着它似乎在让安纳金再往里深入。

 

欧比旺不自觉地抓住安纳金的卷发，另一只手撑在桌面上努力不让自己滑下去。这太过了，欧比旺从没有想过这样的事，她的徒弟跪在她的双腿之间，用称得上迷恋地神情舔吮她的敏感点。还有那只非人类的手，曾经安纳金刚刚换上它的时候欧比旺握住的那只手，正在她的阴道内抽插旋转，人造指节进出摩擦着敏感的小口。

 

这太超过了。

 

她已经选择了让安纳金留下，选择参与这份羞耻的欢愉。无处可躲，欧比旺只能仰起头承受这磨人的快感。

 

“安纳金......”

 

头顶传来的喘息逐渐急促起来，他知道欧比旺快要到了，加快唇舌撩拨花蕊和手指抽插的动作，欧比旺最终还是没能憋住冲破口的呻吟。

 

抽出沾满液体的手指，小孔因为它突然的离开还没有完全闭合，随着欧比旺大口的喘息而堪堪开闭着。安纳金站起身来，让欧比旺靠到自己怀里。他吻了吻欧比旺的额头，然后捧起她的脸亲吻。

 

有些淡淡咸涩的味道一下子占满了她的口腔，欧比旺睁开眼睛，安纳金也在注视着她，这样的感觉太奇妙了，两人第一次不是用原力而是通过这样最原始的方式将彼此的气息缠绕在一起的方式。

 

欧比旺把双腿缠在安纳金结实的腰上，让他紧紧贴着自己。

 

“我都不知道你什么时候学会的这些小花招。”她手指缠绕着着安纳金垂下来的卷发。

 

“如果对象是你，我愿意偷偷去学会所有能取悦你的事情。”

 

欧比旺的微笑慢了一秒，然后她告诉自己，不是现在，也许这次过后也许明天也许等他们回到科洛桑，和安纳金好好谈谈两人之间的问题，但至少不是现在。

 

她的手顺着安纳金结实又修长的肌肉滑下，最后停在他涨得不行的阴茎上。非常坏心眼地轻轻捏了捏手里的鼓包，不出意外地听到一声音调拔高走形的闷哼。欧比旺亲吻着安纳金的颈侧，手指勾在内裤的边缘，和环在他后腰的脚趾一起剥下了安纳金的束缚，已经勃起到极致的阴茎一下子弹出来打在和它几乎相贴的花瓣上。

 

“你做得很棒，安纳金，”手臂环住安纳金的肩膀，欧比旺走上去咬了一口他可爱的下巴，“接下来你可以取悦你自己了。”

 

 

性器的进入不算困难，刚刚手指的搅动让阴道分泌了许多可供润滑的液体。按着欧比旺的胯骨缓慢地把性器一推到底，她环在安纳金背部的手指也随之收紧，指甲不自觉钳进了肉。欧比旺意识到这一点后强迫自己松开了手，只能用牙齿再次咬住殷红的下唇不住吸气。

 

“没关系，欧比旺，你可以抓着我，让我分担的痛苦。”安纳金把阴茎停在甬道的深处，没有急着动作。他俯身亲吻欧比旺，把她紧咬的牙齿舔开。

 

“这不是痛苦安纳金......只是——只是你太大了。”声音越说越小，安纳金有些想笑，怎么到了这一步她开始害羞起来了。

 

再次揉捏欧比旺的胸和小腹，试图让她放松下来。安纳金试着轻微地晃动自己的腰，小幅度的抽插起来。

 

“等等，你没有戴套。”欧比旺突然意识到这一点。

 

现在让安纳金停下来去找个套子显然是不可能的，而且说实话在别人的客房里找到避孕套可不是件容易的事，他把欧比旺拉得更加贴近自己，讨好地一下下顶弄着花心，防止她坚持要找个套子而把他踹开。

 

“我不射在里面，我保证。”

 

“你每次闯祸前都在‘保证’，”好在欧比旺没有纠结于这个事，埋在体内的性器卖力地撞击着自己，安纳金大力得就像要拆掉她和她身下的桌子，她搂主安纳金的脖子，“我们去床上。”

 

“都听你的。”安纳金保持插入的姿势，托住她的臀部往床边走去。这样的动作让性器进入的更深，安纳金从喉咙间发出一声低吼，他实在忍不住了。

 

把欧比旺放在放在柔软的床铺上后，他折起她修长的双腿，欧比旺身体柔韧得不可思议，也许他们以后可以尝试些别的姿势，如果还能有下次的话。

 

安纳金俯身又一次亲吻她的师父，她的金红色头发散在床单上，双颊蔓延着情欲的潮红。她美极了。

 

把欧比旺的双腿架在自己肩上，安纳金扶住刚刚滑出来的阴茎，对准那个湿透了的小洞又插了进去。这次他没有了之前的温柔，每一次挺进都像是要把她撞碎，紧致又火热的阴道紧紧吸附着他，挽留他的离去，迎接他往更深处的地方。

 

“安纳金！”欧比旺惊呼起来，她能感觉到粗长的性器顶到了体内秘密的小口，她作为女性的独特器官，那个能孕育生命的地方，她微小的呻吟里带上了慌张，“安纳金，别在那里......”

 

“Master，你好紧......里面好舒服......”他已经听不进欧比旺的祈求了，撞到甬道的最深处，撞开紧缩的宫口。他想留着这温热的内腔里，他想在这里洒满自己的精液，他想让欧比旺永远都属于他，让她怀孕，他们可以有孩子。

 

挺动的频率越来越快，他知道自己就快高潮了。一只手绕过欧比旺的大腿来到她的阴蒂快速的搓揉，欧比旺悦耳的呻吟占满了他的大脑。

 

“我们一起，Master......我们一起......”

 

 

 

安纳金趴在欧比旺的身上休息，两人谁都没有说话，欧比旺的手指正有一下没一下的玩着安纳金湿漉漉的卷发。

 

他们刚刚从浴室里出来。

 

射精的的最后一秒安纳金退了出来，但是不那么及时，一部分精液还是留在了欧比旺的甬道里，其余的全部射在了她洁白的腿根和小腹，还有些星星点点被射在了上下起伏的乳房上。

 

高潮的余韵过后，安纳金吻了吻欧比旺汗湿的额头，抱着她进入旁边的浴室里清理。就像是看欧比旺高潮上瘾了一般，安纳金在浴缸里让她靠在自己身上，抠出体内精液的同时又用手帮她送上了顶峰一次。

 

所以现在她只能任由安纳金压在她的身上，把头靠在她的胸脯上。

 

“欧比旺，”安纳金埋在她胸前闷闷地开口，“不要拒绝我好吗？不要在经历过这一晚后你还把我们都锁进那些信条里。我爱你。”

 

没有得到回答，安纳金还是自顾自地说了下去，“Master......欧比旺，答应我，你不可以背叛我，不可以丢下我，不可以离开我。”

 

沉默许久，欧比旺还是叹了口气，也许是深夜的缘故，她并不是很想让安纳金看上去那么无助。

 

“我答应你。无时无刻。”她抚摸着安纳金的头，“可是你该回你的房间了。”

 

闻言安纳金抬起头看着她，“你刚刚才答应我的，要是我今天就要留在这儿呢？”

 

“现在可不是刷无赖的时候，安纳金你知道的，要是被其他人发现明早你从我房间里出去——”

 

“这样没什么不好，”打断欧比旺的话，他亲吻着脸旁柔软的乳房，亲吻间安纳金的呢喃有些听不清。

 

“我就是想让那些对你有心思的人远离你，最好所有人都远离你。只剩我，只有我。”

 

欧比旺没什么力气再赶他回去，认命地躺回床上，用原力移动一旁的被子盖到两人身上。她默许了安纳金今晚在这里过夜。

 

揉了一把手里的卷发，欧比旺凑上去亲吻安纳金的发旋，就像他小时候每次伤心或是愤怒的时候，她总会蹲下来吻一吻他的头顶，把他揽在怀里。

 

“你知道我的意思，安尼。”

 

窗外已近深夜，两人都闭上眼睛。再过几个标准时，曼达洛的太阳就会升起，他们又将变回绝地武士，继续走上他们的命运之路。

 

 

 

 

————————END————————

 

 

 


End file.
